Shatterd Dreams
by Hypnos Black
Summary: A Akatsuki sempre foi a maior ameaça de todo mundo shinobi, mas o surgimento de uma nova organização ameaçara a todos e agora Konoha,Suna e Akatsuki terão que trabalhar juntos se quiserem salvar o mundo da destruição. Fichas Fechadas.
1. Chapter 1

Shatterd Dreams

**Shatterd Dreams**

**Créditos muito bem merecidos a Sary-chann que me ajudou a controlar a bagunça das ideias e na preparação desse capitulo e a Luna Stuart minha incentivadora.**

**Fichas Abertas**

Uma forte chuva de granizo castigava o lado de fora da vila oculta da chuva.

Mas apesar das aparências, aquela não era uma vila comum, pelo menos não para os shinobis bem informados que sabiam que se tratava da famosa vila da Akatsuki.

A Akatsuki. Fazia quanto tempo que os governantes das mais importantes vilas tentavam, sem sucesso, acabar com aquela poderosa organização? Eles nem conseguiam mais se lembrar de quando começou e por mais que tentassem, tudo era em vão. Konoha e Suna eram as mais fortes e determinadas a acabarem com o Império que a Akatsuki formou, mas todas as tentativas para destruírem os shinobis daquela organização haviam sido frustradas. Ninguém pode contra a Akatsuki. Ou melhor, ninguém podia.

Sem ninguém que pudesse detêla, a Akatsuki conseguiu reunir sete dos nove bijuus, mas o que a organização não esperava, é que ao reunir aqueles jinchurikis eles acabaram despertando as guardiãs dos demônios. As guardiãs dos bijuus são poderosas ninjas com estranhas habilidades, e agora que foram despertas se unem em uma nova organização com o único objetivo de destruir todo o mundo shinobi para que o poder dos demônios nunca mais seja utilizado.

Agora a Akatsuki precisa pedir ajuda para seus maiores inimigos se quiser salvar o mundo shinobi. Ou no mínimo, sobreviver.

A história das Guardiãs é muito antiga, tanto que ficou perdida no tempo...

Tudo começou quando os gananciosos governantes das Vilas ocultas se uniram. Eles queriam encontrar um poder lendário que era descrito em antigos pergaminhos e que estava além da compreensão humana. Foi nessa busca que eles encontraram e libertaram os Nove Demônios. Infelizmente notaram o erro tarde demais e muitas vidas foram perdidas para tentar aplacar a fúria das bijuus, uma vez que elas demoraram anos para se acalmarem. Temerosos de que no futuro alguém tentasse usar o poder das bijuus, os governantes passaram a buscar uma forma de impedir que elas fossem reunidas. Assim começa a verdadeira história das Guardiãs.

Ao contrário do que muitos imaginam, elas não nasceram para guardar as bijuus. Elas eram pessoas comuns, tinham sentimentos e sonhos como qualquer garota, mas habilidades que as destacava como shinobis e por isso foram punidas... Em uma ação completamente autoritária, os governantes mandaram escolher 18 kunoichis habilidosas e precisavam ser garotas, porque na visão deles, elas não fariam falta em suas Vilas. Elas não tiveram escolha, foram sacrificadas, mortas para que suas almas se tornassem parte da essência das bijuus. Dessa forma, se algum dia alguém tentasse reunir o poder dos demônios, elas despertariam para impedir.

A Akatsuki cometeu esse erro, reuniu sete das nove bijuus agora 14 guardiãs já despertaram. Mas não querem apenas impedir que o poder das bijuus seja usado, suas almas clamam por vingança contra todo o mundo shinobi. Akatsuki, Konoha, Suna... Para elas não há diferença alguma, são todos inimigos. Mas o que acontecerá quando elas se apaixonarem pelos ninjas que juraram matar? O que acontece quando eles se apaixonam pelas pessoas que deviam eliminar?

**Divisão da Nova Ordem**

**1° Kage Branca e Negra (fundadoras da organização, controlam a ordem)**

**2° Seis Oinin (coletam informações, ninjas rastreadoras)**

**3° Seis Anbus (assassinas, responsáveis pela execução das vitimas).**

**Guardiãs dos bijus e divisão da organização**

**Kage Branca: Sayuri Uhana (SaryChan)**

**Oinin Branca: Yukarie Futsuki (Luna Stuart)**

**Oinin Branca:**

**Oinin Branca:**

**Anbu Branca:**

**Anbu Branca:**

**Anbu Branca:**

**Kage Negra: (eu)**

**Oinin Negra:**

**Oinin Negra:**

**Oinin Negra:**

**Anbu Negra:**

**Anbu Negra:**

**Anbu Negra:**

**Habilidades Branca**

**Pré-cognição: Capacidade de ver o futuro.**

**Pós-cognição: Capacidade de ver o passado.**

**Projeção Astral: Capacidade de desligar a mente para fora do corpo.**

**Clarividência: Percepção visual de espíritos.**

**Auspicio: Percepção da aura.**

**Presença: Atração causada pela ninja a outros.**

**Animalismo: Controle sobre animais e seus espíritos.**

**Habilidades Negras**

**Necromacia: Ressuscita os mortos e os usa como servos.**

**Empatia: Capacidade de influenciar as emoções.**

**Tenebrosidade: Poder sobre as sombras, de se mesclar a elas.**

**Ofuscação: Ocultar sua presença.**

**Demência: (o nome já diz tudo ne)**

**Psicomaquia: Capacidade de fazer seu adversário viver seu maior medo.**

**Dominação: Ao olhar nos olhos da vitima a ninja ao emitir uma ordem tem a**

**mesma obedecida imediatamente.**

**Modelo De Ficha**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Vila de Origem: (qualquer uma)**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Historia da vida: (vocês são as guardiãs dos bijus e são tão odiadas quanto os próprios jinchurikis)**

**Habilidade: (Negra ou Branca)**

**Cargo na Ordem:**

**Ninja: (mais de uma opção por favor)**

**O que vai achar dele:**

**O que ele vai achar de você:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?**

**Ninjas Disponíveis**

**Naruto:**

**Sasuke: da Luna Stuart**

**Neji:**

**Gaara:**

**Kakashi: (da Sary- chann)**

**Kiba:**

**Sai:**

**Shino:**

**Shikamaru:**

**Sasori:**

**Deidara:**

**Hidan:**

**Itachi: (o Uchiha mais velho é meu)**

**Pein:**

**Então é isso pessoal. Espero que gostem da idéia dessa nova fic e se escrevam. Bjss espero suas fichas.**


	2. Escolhidas

Oi gente!!! (milhões de sapatos voam em direção a autora)

Desculpem a demora, tava meio enrolada.

Agora sem enrolação vamos as escolhidas.

**Gaara: Hikari no Haru**

**Sasori: Ishizaki Ayami**

**Shikamaru: Koori Eien**

**Hidan: Kuran Haruka**

**Suigetsu: Atsumi Kuroi**

**Naruto: Koizumo Kooun**

**Neji: Crisnelle**

**Shino: Arashi Sumeragi**

**Kiba: Megu Norakami**

**Deidara: Dui Nagashi**

**Sai: Kitsune**

Espero que todas tenham gostado de seus pares. O primeiro capitulo já vem ai.

Confiram minha outra fic Institute San Diego School

Bss ate o primeiro capitulo


	3. The Unforgiven

Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse já teria matado o Sasuke a muito tempo.

Desculpem a demora estava muito atolada e atrapalhada. Espero que gostem.

Música: The Unforgiven

Banda: Metallica

**The Unforgiven**

**New Blood joins this earth**

(Sangue novo se junta a esta terra)

**And quickly he's subdwed**

(e rapidamente ele é subjugado)

**Through constant pained disgrace**

(Atravessando constante e penante desgraça)

**The young boy learns their rules**

(O jovem garoto aprende suas regras)

O mundo shinobi esta prestes a mudar. Constantes guerras, nunca foram surpresa a ninguém. Konoha e Suna e a maioria das principais vilas continuava a ter a akatsuki como seu maior problema, mas, isso estava prestes a mudar e como iria mudar.

**With time the child draws in**

(Com o tempo a criança é enganada)

**This whipping boy done wrong**

(este rapaz subjugado fez errado)

**Deprived of all his thoughts**

(desprovido de todos os seus pensamentos)

**The young man struggles on and on he's known**

(o jovem homem agüenta e agüenta, ele sabe)

**A vow unto his own**

(um juramento para si mesmo)

**That never from this day**

(que nunca a partir deste dia)

**His will they'll take away**

(eles tomariam o seu destino)

A caverna da akatsuki estava às escuras. A única coisa lá dentro, era a grande estátua que abrigava os bijuus já capturados.

Os ninjas daquela poderosa organização tinham muito que comemorar; Haviam reunido sete das nove bijuus. Logo o longo trabalho, finalmente se completaria.

Como eles estavam enganados.

A estátua começou a tremer. Uma forte energia emanava de dentro do objeto, era denso, seu poder era arrasador.

Ela estava prestes a se partir.

**What l' ve felt**

(o que eu senti)

**What l' ve knows**

(o que eu sabia)

**Never shined through in what l' ve shown**

(nunca apareceram no que eu mostrei)

**Never be, never see**

(nunca ser, nunca ver)

**Won't see what might have been**

(não ver o que devia ser)

A estátua não resiste à força daquela energia e logo é feita em pedaços.

Atraídos pelo barulho e pela grande concentração de chakra que emanava no local a akatsuki vem correndo.

-Caralho, que porra é essa? – exclamou Hidan vendo a estatua em pedaços

- Para onde foram os bijuus, un? – Deidara estava assombrado.

Nagato contemplava em silêncio o esconderijo totalmente destruído. Ao seu lado Itachi e Sasori permaneciam calados. Nenhum dos dois queriam demonstrar a preocupação que sentiam.

- Nagato, o que significa isso? – perguntou o Uchiha ríspido

-Sinto que logo vamos saber – respondeu o líder contemplado o céu que estava em total escuridão.

**What l' ve felt**

(o que eu senti)

**What l' ve knows**

(o que eu sabia)

**Never shined through in what l' ve shown**

(nunca apareceram no que eu mostrei)

**Never free never me**

(nunca livre, nunca eu mesmo)

**So I dub the unforgiven**

(então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis)

**Vila Oculta da Cascata**

Não muito longe dali, catorze figuras misteriosas andavam sem qualquer rumo definido.

O passeio as leva para perto da vila da cascata; uma das figuras levanta a cabeça e olha para outra. A outra abre um sorriso como se concordasse com a ideia.

Sim. A vingança e a limpeza começariam ali.

O Kage da vila da cascata ainda estava acordado, estudando alguns documentos.

O ataque a vila começa sem aviso prévio. Um ataque nunca antes visto pelos ninjas daquela aldeia.

**They dedicate their lives**

(eles dedicaram suas vidas)

**To running all of his**

(a tomar tudo deles)

**He tries to please them all**

(ele tenta satisfazer a todos)

**This bitter man he is**

(este homem amargo ele se torna)

**Throughout his life the same**

(por toda sua vida o mesmo)

**He's battled constantly**

(ele lutou constantemente)

**This fight he cannot win**

(esta luta ele não pode vencer)

**A tired man they see no longer cares**

(um homem cansado eles veem, não importa mais)

**The old man then prepares**

(o velho homem então se prepara)

**To die regretfully**

(para morrer cheio de arrependimentos)

**That old man here is me**

(Este velho sou eu)

Aquele ataque era cruel, era impiedoso. Chuunins e jouunins nem mesmo a anbu conseguia parar aquele poder esmagador.

Moradores berravam assustados, ninjas se auto flagelavam, outros matavam a própria população. Se não fizessem nada e rápido a vila da cascata iria desaparecer.

**What l' ve felt**

(o que eu senti)

**What l' ve knows**

(o que eu sei)

**Never shined through in what I' ve shown**

(nunca apareceram o que eu mostrei)

**Never be never see**

(nunca ser, nunca ver)

**Won't see what what I' ve shown**

(nunca ver o que deveria ter sido)

O Kage já não sabia mais o que fazer. Em um último ato para salvar sua vila amada ele pede a um ninja que mande uma mensagem.

- Depressa, Toya! Faça essa mensagem chegar a Konoha nem que seja a última coisa que faça.

- Sim, senhor! – o rapaz pega a mensagem e corre o mais rápido que podia ate as águias da vila.

- Espero que você consiga cumprir a missão – o Kage estava desolado

**What l' ve felt**

(o que eu senti)

**What l' ve knows**

(o que eu sei)

**Never shined through in what l' ve shown**

(nunca apareceram o que eu mostrei)

**Never free never me**

(nunca livre, nunca eu mesmo)

**So I dub the unforgiven**

(então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis)

A sala onde o Kage se encontrava é arrombada.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo para se defender o Kage, o ninja mais poderoso da vila da cascata estava morto.

**What l' ve felt**

(o que eu senti)

**What l' ve knows**

(o que eu sei)

**Never shined through in what l' ve shown**

(nunca apareceram o que eu mostrei)

**Never free never me**

(nunca livre, nunca eu mesmo)

**So I dub the unforgiven**

(então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis)

A vila da cascata estava completamente destruída. Nenhum habitante sobrara para contar a história.

De pé, contemplando o estrago, as responsáveis por aquela chacina estavam parcialmente satisfeitas com aquilo que fizeram.

- Isso é só o começo? – perguntou uma das assassinas

- Pode apostar que sim. – responderam as outras

**Never free never me**

(nunca livre, nunca eu mesmo)

**So I dub the unforgiven**

(então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis)

Em Konoha Tsunade estava prestes a encerrar as atividades do dia quando Shizune, sua assistente, entra com tudo em seu escritório.

- Isso são modos, Shizune? – a loira perguntou irritada com os modos da outra

- Tsunade- sama, a aldeia da cascata foi destruída – informou a morena sem fôlego

**You labeled me**

(Você me rotula)

**I'll label you**

(eu rotularei você)

**So I dub the unforgiven**

(então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis)

Tsunade estava paralisada em sua cadeira. Como uma vila ninja podia ser destruída assim do nada? Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

**Never free never me**

(nunca livre, nunca eu mesmo)

**So I dub the unforgiven**

(então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis)

As figuras misteriosas caminhavam já com um propósito definido.

Uma nova organização estava prestes a nascer.

Konoha, Suna, Akatsuki, não importa. Todos iram pagar por tudo que as fizeram sofrer.

E isso seria muito em breve.

**You labeled me**

(Você me rotula)

**I'll label you**

(eu rotularei você)

**So I dub the unforgiven**

(então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis)

Continua


End file.
